Polygon Man
Polygon Man was the original mascot for the PlayStation brand and he appears in PSASBR as the final boss. He is arguably the main antagonist of the game http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/11/08/polygon-man-playstation-all-stars-final-boss Background Polygon Man was the original mascot for the PlayStation brand, appearing in print ads for the original PlayStation console. However, after a showing at E3 1995, the concept was rejected by PlayStation creator Ken Kutaragi.http://www.edge-online.com/features/making-playstation/?page=5 Connection with All-Stars Polygon Man serves as the game's final boss. It appears that in his years of seclusion, he had eventually become an all-powerful being. Throughout some character's stories, it is revealed that he is responsible for bringing everybody together. During the fight, Polygon Man will float in the background, constantly taunting the player while purple-colored fighters, or "Polygonal All-Stars", fight the current player. He also transforms himself into the many stage hazards, such as Hades and the Goliath, to attack the stage. After the current minions are dispatched, Polygon Man crashes into the main stage opening himself up for attack. If the player lands a successful series of blows, Polygon Man will return to the background with part of his face missing. If the player wastes their opportunity, the last batch of minions will be respawned. Quotes *'Intro' **'''"I consider this to be a role-playing game. Today you will be playing the part of the piñata." **''"Power is an illusion. Absolute power is a seamless illusion."'' *'''During the match: **"I am supreme!" **"Muahahahaha!" **''How can a pawn hope to challenge a king? (very rare, sometimes he will not finish the sentence)'' *'Summoning Minions:' **"My minions are without end." **"I cannot lose!" (during Phase 3) *'Before transforming:' **"I could end this party right now." **"Can you survive the mind melting intensity?" **"Brace yourself for a blast of ultimate power." **"You are not ready." *'After reverting back:' **"Had enough?" **"You persist! New challenges must be arranged!" *'Before slamming onstage:' **"Easily replaced." **"You've been practicing." (during Phase 3) **"Another!" *'When you got K.O.ed' *'When you are defeated:' **''"This is just the beginning!"'' **''"Game over."'' *'After taking damage:' **"Never again." **"I am invincible" **"Do not hate." **"You only prolong the inevitable." *'After being defeated:' **"How could this happen? None have beaten me, until now." Animations Introduction The blue polygonal stage begins to turn purple as a giant AP orb appears. Polygonal structures begin to fly into the air and come together around the massive orb, forming into Polygon Man. He will then say either, "Power is an illusion. Absolute power is a seamless illusion." or "I like to consider this to be a role-playing game. Today you will be playing the part of the piñata." Moves *Summon Polygonal All-Stars - Creates a Polygonal All-Stars (up to three) *Smash - smashes the stage with his head Transformations The following transformations that Polygon Man uses to be involved with the fight are: *Goliath (Ape Escape) *Hades (God of War) - smashes the stage with his claws *Hydra (God of War) - attacks the stage with heads *Iron Maiden (Twisted Metal) - shoots at the stage *Negativitron (LittleBigPlanet 2) - shoots projectiles and slams with his mouth *Patapon (Patapon) - throws spears at the stage *Satan Chimera (Resistance) - shoots toxic waste at the stage *Turbo Cannon (Jak & Daxter) - shoots at the stage Game Over Polygon Man says "This is just the beginning!" or "Game Over" then laughs as your character is transformed into another of his minions. Defeated Polygon Man proclaims, "How could this happen? None have beaten me, until now!", and breaks apart before disappearing. The selected All-Star then absorbs the large AP orb that gave Polygon Man his power. Gallery PolygonMan.jpg Poly2.jpg Poly3.jpg Polygon Man (Sony PlayStation).jpg Boss Arena Stage01.png Boss Arena2.png polygon-man-rivals.gif|Rivals Images (33).jpg Trivia * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is Polygon Man's first-ever appearance in a game. * Polygon Man's introduction quotes are taken directly from the print advertisements that first featured him. * The line "You are not ready!" before transforming was taken directly from TV advertisement slogan for the PlayStation 1, URNOTE (You are not "red E" ready), though these advertisements did not feature him. * Polygon Man can be damaged by Super Moves, although it's unlikely to have a super after defeating his minions. ** Unlike playable characters, Polygon Man is not immediately killed by Super Moves, but is merely staggered instead. ** However, the Super Moves will inflict enough damage that Polygon Man immediately proceeds to the next stage of the battle. * Despite Polygon Man being the final boss, he cannot kill the player himself. Only his minions, the Polygonal All-Stars, are able to kill the player. * The minions that Polygon Man summons could possibly be past characters that failed to defeat Polygon Man. This has been rumored due to the fact that Polygon Man corrupts your character if you lose all of your lives. *Although Polygon Man is the boss of this game, his name is never mentioned. *Polygon Man bears a strong resemblence to Iceman, the 7th boss from Camco's'' Forgotten Worlds''. References Category:PSASBR Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Boss Category:Stage Hazards Category:Background Characters Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:Transformations